Telling Angelina
by Nicole White
Summary: George has never been with out his twin Fred. SO when Fred dies there's a void that has to be filled/ But first, he has to tell Angelina. One-shot.


Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though.

George looked up at the loft above the new Madam Malkins in Surry. He really didn't want to do this. It had been hard enough with Fred dying and now George had to tell Fred's old girlfriend. He walked into the shop and remembered the first time he and Fred had been in the Diagon Alley shop that had been nine years ago. He sighed and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me." He asked, "Where could I find Angelina Johnson?" The girl at the counter turned around.

"She'll be near the back by the more muggle looking robes." She replied in a bit of a bored voice.

"Err… Thanks." George headed in the direction the witch had pointed with a heavy heart. How was he going to tell her? He looked around at all the people. They were so carefree. Harry and Hannah had finally killed Voldemort. Everything was well. For some. He thought of Hannah too. The poor girl. She was just as cut up as George was. George spotted Angelina helping a girl about Ginny's age. He walked towards her. As she finished with the girls dress robes, she turned to George with an arm full of material. She smiled.

"Hullo George!" She called happily.

"Hi Angelina." He felt even worse. She was so happy. "Could I talk to you for awhile? Alone?" He asked quietly. She looked at him quizzically.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Uhhh… Sure I guess."  
"Okay. Good. Give me a second." She walked away towards the counter.

She said something about taking off early. She pulled on her jacket and headed back towards George. "Have you had lunch?" she asked.

"No actually." He replied a bit amazed. . He was about to her news that would break her heart and she was happy. She led him out the door and down the street to a café that he had noticed on the way to Madam Malkins Surry. They ordered and sat down waiting for their food.

"Will Fred be joining us at some point?" Angelina asked.

"Uhhh, that's why I'm here Angelina," He replied nervously. "You see… during the Battle of Hogwarts, he… died." He looked up at her, not wanting to see her reaction, yet wanting to at the same time.

"He's…He's…dead?" she asked out of breath.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry." He replied. He didn't want to hurt her any more that she already was.

"No. He can't be!" She exclaimed. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Angelina, I'm so sorry." George said moving around the table to give her a hug.

"No. He's not." She was in complete and total denial, shut down mode.

"He really is." It killed George to do it. He had been in denial for awhile too, but telling Angelina made it so… final. "He died fighting according to Harry and Percy."

"I...I never got to say goodbye."

"I know, I know. Neither did I." He hadn't realized that 'till just now. "He was dueling a Death Eater and talking to Percy. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came up behind them. Then some explosion happened and… and Fred…well he… died." George finished sort of out of breath and looked up to see Angelina staring at him.

"Well, I guess he would have wanted to go fighting." Angelina replied thoughtfully. "Death happens I guess." She looked at George. She was taking this well.

"Wow." George said, "You're taking this well." Angelina smiled.

"If there's one thing Fred taught me, it was that life's too short to waste any more time than needed to be sad. He was always so happy. I guess that's a good way to live life." As she said this, George looked at her. And he really saw her for the first time. She was different than two years ago. She had grown up.

"You are so right." George replied, "he always said to make the best of life. He would have wanted us to move on." And while he was talking, the same thing happened to Angelina. She saw him for him. Not just as Fred's brother. If it would have happened at the same time, maybe something would have sparked. But it didn't. Maybe it would happen in a few weeks. Or maybe when they were fifty. But it would happen. It defiantly would happen no doubt about it. They finished talking and went outside. They said their goodbye's ant went their separate ways. But they would meet again someday. Maybe soon. Maybe not. But they would. And when they did, Angelina would find love, and George would fill his void. Everything would work out. Eventually.

A/K: I really think there is something wrong with me. I love the depressing stuff. But okay, that is all. Review if you please. Thank you much!


End file.
